fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Adding Fish
Adding a new fish As well as adding the new fish page, there are several pages that also need updating in order for that fish to be included in the various lists that are present throughout this wiki. The fish template used facilitates a lookup mechanism whereby the data displayed in the lists is fetched from the fish page itself rather than hardcoded. This reduces data entry (only one entry to add per fish even if the fish appears in several islands), minimises maintenance and ensures the data throughout the wiki is synchronised. Thus, it is only necessary to add a standard piece of 'code' with the new fish name to each page. Blank templates of the text/code required are typically provided as a comment within each file. NOTE: When adding information to any fish, please ensure to put all information inside of the infobox, using the "notes =" area to input miscellaneous information. As putting anything outside of the infobox will result in breaking the many tables in FW Wiki being unable to parse them correctly. This includes coded information such as templates, categories, etc. Below is a list of all the associated pages that also need updating when a new fish has been added: If the fish is NOT a limited time fish and is present in one of the first 5 islands (known as Farovia), it needs to be added to its appropriate island page as well as the main page: The Fish of Farovia | The Fish of Waterport ||:The Fish of Waterport}} | The Fish of Fishertonville ||:The Fish of Fishertonville}} | The Fish of Blue Crescent ||:The Fish of Blue Crescent}} | The Fish of Magma Reef ||:The Fish of Magma Reef}} | The Fish of Sans Culpra ||:The Fish of Sans Culpra}} Farovia fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages, e.g. WaterPort, Blue Crescent, etc. If the fish is present in one of the 5 locations within Icelantica, the same applies here: The Fish of Icelantica | The Fish of Glacier Bay ||:The Fish of Glacier Bay}} | The Fish of San Digloo ||:The Fish of San Digloo}} | The Fish of Lake Freezberg ||:The Fish of Lake Freezberg}} | The Fish of Snowpeak River ||:The Fish of Snowpeak River}} | The Fish of Snowpeak Summit ||:The Fish of Snowpeak Summit}} Icelantica fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages of Icelantica, e.g. Glacier Bay, Snowpeak River. If the fish is present in one of the 3 locations within Sig's Underwater lab, the same applies: The Fish of Sigs Underwater Lab | The Fish of Sigs Lair||:The Fish of Sigs Lair}} | The Fish of Sigs Vault||:The Fish of Sigs Vault}} | The Fish of Sigs Wasteland||:The Fish of Sigs Wasteland}} Farovia fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages, e.g. Sigs Lair, Sigs Vault, etc. If the fish is present in one of the 3 locations within Parribea, the same applies: The Fish of Parribea | The Fish of Devils Cove||:The Fish of Devils Cove}} | The Fish of Deadwater Pass||:The Fish of Deadwater Pass}} | The Fish of Krakken Rocks||:The Fish of Krakken Rocks}} Parribea fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages, e.g. Devils Cove, Deadwater Pass, etc. If the fish is present in one of the 3 locations within the Geminisles, the same applies: The Fish of Geminisles | The Fish of Poseidons Ring||:The Fish of Poseidons Ring}} | The Fish of Misty Cliffs||:The Fish of Misty Cliffs}} | The Fish of Bottomless Depths||:The Fish of Bottomless Depths}} Farovia fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages, e.g. Poseidons Ring, Misty Cliffs, etc. If the fish is present in one of the 3 locations within the Ten Year Storm, the same applies: The Fish of Ten Year Storm | The Fish of Doom Island||:The Fish of Doom Island}} | The Fish of Stormy Straight||:The Fish of Stormy Straight}} | The Fish of Eye of the Storm||:The Fish of Eye of the Storm}} Farovia fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages, e.g. Doom Island, Eye of the Storm, etc. If the fish is present in within the Roperia region, USE the Roperia templates: The Fish of Roperia | The Fish of Santa Francesca||:The Fish of Santa Francesca}} | The Fish of New Seinborough||:The Fish of New Seinborough}} | The Fish of Redwood Crescent||:The Fish of Redwood Crescent}} | The Fish of Asteroid Reef||:The Fish of Asteroid Reef}} The Fish of Mount Promontory | The Fish of Perilimeter||:The Fish of Perilimeter}} | The Fish of Hexperiment||:The Fish of Hexperiment}} | The Fish of Subaqueous||:The Fish of Subaqueous}} Roperia fish summary - This is the data for the tables used within the individual island pages, e.g. Santa Francesca, New Seinborough, etc. Other (non limited time) fish pages include.. Fish gold table - used in Fish Gold Values (Farovia ONLY) Fish silver table - used in Fish Silver Values (Roperia ONLY) Fish points table - Farovia ONLY Roperia fish points table - Roperia ONLY Used in Fish Points Values (use same info that you enter in the Fish gold/silver table - just replace "gold"/"silver" with "points") What chum - used in Bait Preferences Table and the lists of fish within each Chum page Tourney release points - used in Monthly Tournament Release Points Fish population table - Farovia ONLY Roperia fish population table - Roperia ONLY Used in Fish Population Fish g-e pts - This is the data for the tables used in Evilness and Goodness Fish Location Chart If the fish is a limited time fish, then it should also be added to this list. Limited Time Fish Note that any changes made to the individual tables may not be appear in the 'calling' page straight away due to any caching happening on the wikia server. They will update in due course, or if you are keen to see the updates, this can be viewed by editing the calling page and either previewing the change or saving the edit. Category:Organisation